


Montreal: October 2016

by Eliza



Series: The (15) Kisses Album [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/pseuds/Eliza
Summary: That Yuri wanted to come to watch Otabek skate on his 20th birthday meant a lot.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: The (15) Kisses Album [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727986
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Montreal: October 2016

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: trees
> 
> See series for other notes.
> 
> Also I mixed up the birthdates for Otabek and Yuri. Pretend Otabek's is Oct 1. ;)

Otabek saw the moment Yuri's hood fell back, his blond hair suddenly bright in the autumn sun. He was taking a picture of the tri-coloured maple leaves, looking up from under the branches to the blue sky over Montreal. That Yuri wanted to come to watch him skate on his 20th birthday meant a lot, but to actually see Yuri here took Otabek's breath away. 

He held back. They didn't meet in public very often and it was interesting to watch Yuri outside of the skating world. He seemed both younger and yet more self-assured. Like he knew he didn't have to prove himself. Yet he was always glancing over his shoulder, looking around. Otabek sighed. The fangirls were always a factor. 

In one of those quick scans, he caught sight of Otabek. He visibly relaxed, smiling just as bright as the sun. Otabek sauntered toward him, using the time to get his heartbeat back under control, but Yuri narrowed his eyes, so he quickened his pace as he returned the grin. 

"I wondered if I got the right place," Yuri said, when they were close enough for quiet conversation. 

"I'm not late," Otabek said. "And you found ways to keep yourself occupied." 

"How long were you watching? That's creepy, Altin." 

"Long enough to see you taking pictures and scanning for cat-ears." 

Yuri frowned at that. "No one knows I'm here." That's when Otabek realized—Yuri was watching for him. 

He took a step forward, feeling the heat rise in his face, along with the need to kiss Yuri. It had been three months since they’d last had a chance to touch each other, just before they both got down to serious pre-season training. And it would probably be almost three more until the next one, with Yuri skating both North American Grand Prix events and Otabek heading to Asia. 

But Yuri stepped back, looking around nervously, and Otabek sighed silently. He nodded his head toward the path and they headed down the walkway toward the iconic Biosphere. Yuri made a point of walking close, his arm brushing against Otabek's, but his hands stayed in his pockets. Although Otabek had hoped for some hand-holding, Yuri seemed too closed off for that today. 

It was early on Friday afternoon, Parc Jean-Drapeau was busy, but not overly so, with dog walkers, moms with kids and a surprising number of dads. A group gathered in a picturesque clearing caught Otabek's eye and he nudged Yuri in that direction. They paused under another of the sugar maples which filled the park. 

"Is that…?" Yuri frowned as he took in the scene. "Are they getting married?" 

The two women in formal gowns were currently exchanging rings so the odds were very good. "Seems so," Otabek said. "We could get married here, too, you know." 

"I'm sixteen, Altin," Yuri snarled, but wasn't taking his eyes off the scene. Otabek couldn't take his eyes off Yuri. If that was his only objection.... 

"Not today, then." 

Yuri had taken his hands out of his pockets to lean against the tree and so Otabek gently encircled the nearest set of fingers with his own. Yuri immediately threaded their fingers together as he turned to look at Otabek. He studied him seriously for a long moment, then smirked. "You asking?" 

Otabek's jaw dropped a bit and Yuri's smirk flashed into a grin for an instant. "Sure," Otabek said. "That way I'm likely to get a kiss today." 

Yuri narrowed his eyes. "You so certain I'd say yes?" 

"I'd settle for a consolation kiss. It's been three months, I'll take anything that I can get with you." 

"That is just so pathetic," Yuri said even as he tugged Otabek toward him, turned his face up, reaching as Otabek leaned down, although not as far as the last time. It felt like a first kiss again, tentative and careful but that feeling faded quickly as Yuri cupped the back of his neck and brushed his tongue along the seam of Otabek's lips. Otabek relaxed immediately, letting Yuri in, wrapping an arm around his back to pull him closer. 

"Careful, boys. You make a very pretty picture." A middle-aged woman was standing near the edge of the path with her back to them. She turned at Yuri's snort and gave him a sharp look. "Unless you're looking for yet another way to shake up the skating world. In which case, sorry to have bothered you." Her tone had softened by the end of the sentence and her gaze had moved to Otabek.

"Thanks," Otabek said. She had a point. He'd hoped for a moment of anonymity, but there was an event going on, he couldn't count on it. 

She nodded and smiled. "Good luck tomorrow," she said, then stepped back onto the path. As she continued her walk, she looked back over her shoulder and called, "Not that you need it." 

"She didn't even ask for a picture herself?” Yuri mused. “Why are your fans always so cool?" 

"And yours are a rabid pain in the ass? Gee, I wonder why." 

Yuri elbowed Otabek in the ribs then took out his phone and set up to take another picture through the leaves. "You've taken that shot," Otabek said, bemused. 

Yuri smiled, just a tiny one, and glanced at Otabek from the corner of his eye. "I like this tree better."


End file.
